


The Owl's Den

by OkayPancake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam's alive because i refuse to accept anything else, Friends to Lovers, I'll be adding more tags as the story unfolds, M/M, bookshop au, i didn't have a beta for this or anything sorry if there are typos, pidge is the best i love her so much, this is my first work so sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayPancake/pseuds/OkayPancake
Summary: Lance says he hates reading, but Pidge disagrees so she tricks him into going to her favorite bookshop, The Owl's Den. Keithy boy works there and takes an interest in Lance. Flirting kind of ensues? Sorry I suck at synopses.





	The Owl's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction, like, ever. I'd love feedback an constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy :)

“Pidge? Are you sure we’re at the right place?” Pidge looked back at Lance’s confused expression and chuckled lightheartedly. He had stopped dead in his tracks in front of a shop named The Owl’s Den. It seemed like a sort of bookstore, and Pidge knew Lance didn’t do bookstores. Lance should’ve known that Pidge asking to hang out outside of the house was too good to be true.

  
“Yeah, Lance. We’re at the right place,” she said with a bright smile on her face. “I thought I’d introduce you to the world of reading. Maybe you’ll finally do something other than nag me about going out all the time,” and just like that, her usual sarcastic tone had returned.  
Eyebrows slightly quirked up, Lance shrugged. If it meant Pidge doing something other than studying, he’d go along with it. He slung an arm around her shoulder and marched her over to the store, ignoring her groaning at the contact.

  
As Lance opened the door, Pidge finally escaped his grasp and ran inside to inhale the potent smell of books, old and new. It was strange to see her just smile out of pure joy and let loose, her amber eyes crinkling at the sides as she looked around in wonder. She was usually so uptight, but now she was running around like a little kid in a candy shop. Even Lance could appreciate the aesthetic of the little shop, though. It was like a different world. Half of it was packed with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves littered with books (obviously) and other little decorations like funko pop characters or fairy lights. The other half had the floor completely covered in different patterned rugs and fuzzy beanbags. _No_ _wonder_ _Pidge_ _loves_ _this_ _place._

  
“This is where you go when you say you’re not home?”  
“Yup! I would’ve brought you earlier, Hunk’s been here too, but I knew you wouldn’t want to come to a bookstore.”  
“So you told me that we were going to an arcade instead.”  
“Pretty much,” she replied unapologetically.

  
Lance pouted, looking down at his shoes in slight embarrassment about having let himself been fooled. When he looked back up, he realized Pidge had wandered off without telling him. With an indignant hmph, he went to look for her through the aisles between the shelves.

  
He couldn’t help but trace his fingers along the spines of all of the books, though, and admire the beauty of the place. A perfectly organized mess. The lights were dimmed but the fairy lights illuminated all of the book titles just enough to be able to read them just fine. Everything was on the verge of not working, yet everything came together like clockwork.

  
“Interesting choice.” Startled out of his daze, Lance jumped and turned to see a pale, black-haired man a few inches shorter than him with a look of amusement written on his face. Hot damn, he was gorgeous. Pulling his eyes away from the man's face, he realized that he’d been staring aimlessly at children’s books. And then he realized that he’d stopped right in front of a Curious George book. _Great._ _Now_ _I_ _look_ _like_ _an_ _idiot._

  
Looking back at the man’s smirk, he explained nervously, “Hah, I was looking for a friend. Thought she might be around here.” The man loosened his crossed arms a little bit and asked, “You looking for anything other than your friend?”

  
Bewildered, he thought, _I’m_ _usually_ _the_ _one_ _doing_ _the_ _flirting!_ After a moment, he responded stupidly, “...What?”  
“Are you looking for any specific books or just looking? I work here.”  
Oh. “Uh not really. I’m just looking.”

  
“Well, if you need any recommendations, I’m here. Oh yeah, and my name’s Keith.”

  
“Lance.” Keith nodded once and walked over to another aisle. Lance allowed himself to stare after him for a few seconds, flustered and blushing.

  
_Pidge._ _Gotta_ _find_ _Pidge._ He walked around with a little more direction this time, as to not get approached and humiliated again. Spotting her grabbing a pretty hefty looking book from the classics section, he walked up to her with a frown, “You left me for dead!”

  
“I don’t think it’s very likely you’d die in a bookshop, Lance.”  
“You know what I meant!” now _he_ looked like the little kid. He started following her, when she looked up at him, exasperated, “You might want to get a book to read, unless you want to stare at the wall the whole time.”

  
Option paralysis kicked in as he looked around at the seemingly endless number of books, varying in just about everything, “I suggest a book from the contemporary section, you’re a romantic. Other than that, you’re on your own. I want you to take a look at the books, yourself.”

  
_Okay,_ _then._ _The_ _contemporary_ _section,_ _whatever_ _that_ _means._ It didn’t end up being too hard to find. The covers were more colorful and dynamic. Pidge really did know him well. He was more drawn to this section. He started pulling random books out, reading their synopses and furrowing his eyebrows. His deep thought was interrupted by a quiet, “Hey,” from Keith.

  
He jumped about five feet in the air, and shouted, “Jesus Christ! I’m going to come out of here with heart problems!” (this elicited a very harsh 'shh!' from a familiar voice) Rolling his eyes, Keith replied, “I was just going to ask if you needed any help. You seem a little lost and this is my favorite section. I’ve got plenty of recommendations.”

  
“Fine,” he let out with a sigh.  
Keith ended up recommending a book called Love, Simon. He seemed to be very fond of it so Lance took it without asking much about the plot and just sat down to read in the beanbag next to Pidge.

~~~

  
“Lance, they’re closing soon. We should probably start paying for our books.”  
“Mhm, give me a sec. I’m finishing a page.” After about a minute, he reluctantly snapped the book shut and got up to head toward the counter.  
He ignored Pidge’s smug smile as they walked side by side, because he knew he’d just end up admitting he liked the book. Ugh, he’d never hear the end of that.

  
Of course, Keith was the cashier too. “Are you like the only employee here?”  
Tilting his head condescendingly and raising his eyebrows, he shot back, “Does this place look busy enough for two employees?”  
“Touché.”  
“You guys know each other?” Pidge joined in.  
“I helped him pick out a book. Poor guy was clueless,” Keith teased absentmindedly while ringing up Pidge’s book.  
“Nice choice, Pidge. It’s one of my favorites,” Keith commented.  
“I can see why.”

  
“Wait, you two know each other too?” Lance’s light blue eyes narrowed slightly.  
“I come here often, Lance. Of course we know each other.”  
“Oh. That’s right.”

  
He gingerly placed Pidge’s book in an emerald green bag with quotes scattered all over it.  _Man, he handles those books like they're sacred. He really cares about them, doesn't he?_  Keith began to ring up Lance’s book. “So, how’d you like it, Lance?” _Thanks_ _a_ _lot,_ _Keith._ _Now_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _admit_ _Pidge_ _was_ _right._  She didn't even miss a beat before plastering that smug smile on her face again. Already rolling his eyes, Lance begun, “I’m only halfway through but I guess I liked it.”

  
“Are you kidding me, Lance?” Pidge’s mouth agape with incredulity. Now directed at Keith, she said, “He couldn’t put it down. He absolutely loved it.”  
“You don’t know that!”  
“I know you, Lance. You had the same look on your face when you read,” she shuddered at the thought, “Twilight.”  
Keith scoffed, “Are you joking?”  
“I wish I was. And the worst part is that those were the only books he had ever read for fun until this one.”  
“Oh, my God. How does that even happen?”

  
Lance crossed his arms. He didn’t appreciate being talked about like he wasn’t even in the room. Especially when it was at his expense.  
After he took his bag, he offered a curt “Thanks” and a weak smile. Turning on his heels, he made his way out of the shop, not bothering to check if Pidge was behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you stay tuned. School is just starting for me and I need something to distract me from impending doom lol. Again, I'd love feedback! Don't be shy!


End file.
